


The Best Kind of Kisses

by memoriesofrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hunk is a romantic, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, hance is such a pure ship, kisses broken with giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Hunk loves kissing Lance, all kinds of kisses. He's glad Lance likes kissing him too.





	The Best Kind of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent to me by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) and I love Hance, so I hope this is cute enough for you <3

Hunk liked kissing Lance. He liked the way Lance’s soft lips brushed delicately against his when Lance was feeling shy. He liked the sloppy press against his cheek when Lance was first waking up in the morning before starting his beauty regime. He enjoyed the eskimo kisses he received in the living room area of the ship when Lance was feeling particularly cute. He savored the frantic mesh of lips and tongue on the rare occasions the paladins got to relax, when Hunk and Lance could retreat to one of their rooms and remap the mold of their bodies. He regretted the wet slide of their lips when one or both of them were nearly injured or annihilated. He smiled at the butterfly kisses he’d receive if he leaned close enough to Lance’s face. But what he enjoyed most of all was the kisses that were so filled with joy that the kiss would be interrupted by bouts of giggling.

Pure joy encapsulated in the breathless hitch of their lungs and the reddening of their lips. Hunk always felt his breath escape him when he’d see that beautiful smile on Lance’s face. The blush that would reach across his cheeks and ears and felt warm against the palm of his hand as it cupped Lance’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Hunk said.

Lance’s smile grew and he nuzzled against Hunk’s palm. “I’m beautiful when I’m with you,” Lance replied.

Hunk shook his head. “No, you’re always beautiful, but you’re… happy when you’re with me.”

“Of course I am, big guy, what’d you expect?”

He shrugged. “Dunno, but it just makes me feel all warm inside, you know?”

“Sure that isn’t the food goo?”

Hunk snorted and lightly bumped their heads together. “Believe me, you’d know if it was the food goo.”

Lance laughed. “Gross!”

“Hey you started it, not me.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s true.”

Hunk hummed in agreement before rubbing his nose against Lance’s. Lance proceeded to break into another bout of laughter that made Hunk’s heart feel too full.

“For the record,” Hunk said softly, as if speaking too loud would break the moment. “You make me just as happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought if you have time, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> If you have any other prompts you'd like me to write, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
